


The Great Diamond Adventures

by Graystorm



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost bratty Pink, F/F, Family, I dont ship Pearl and Pink IM SORRY, Set before Pink's shattering, The Diamonds' being all maternal and shit, bellow diamond - Freeform, gayy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graystorm/pseuds/Graystorm
Summary: Set before Pink is assigned her first colony.Road trip-esque maybe? *Comment how you want the story to go and ill pick most voted* typa shit?idk just wanted to make this for Bellow Diamond.Also, you might not see alot of White, just cus i have a burning hatred for her. No offence.





	1. Intro

Pink lay on her back, staring up at the glass dome of the Jungle Moon colony's central hub.

  


Earlier, she had felt proud, her persuasion skills had been put to good use when she found out Yellow was making a short visit to one of her many colonies. She had begged, and begged to be able to accompany the older Diamond, feeling utterly  _bored_ back on Homeworld, waiting for something to happen or, rather often, creating rather amusing chaos. When Yellow had announced her need to visit the Jungle Moon, Pink jumped at the chance to explore something new, and, to prove herself.

"Absolutely not."

  


Yellow's voice had rung cold against the corridors of their Homeworld abode.

  


"I will not allow any distractions while I work," she said, as she strode confidently down the hallway, Pink and both their Pearls in tow. She stopped abruptly infront of an olive-yellow door, fingers poised at the keypad. "Some Gems have actual  _jobs,_ Pink."

  


A violent blush settled across Pink's face as she followed Yellow into the room, a rarely used lounging area of Yellow's. 

  


"THAT'S WHY I WANNA COME WITH THIS TIME!" Pink's voice rose with frustration as Yellow calmly sat herself on a chaise, arms crossed. "I WANT TO SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO, AND I SURE AS HELL CAN'T DO THAT STUCK HERE!"

  


Pink stood her ground infront of Yellow, crossing her own arms, a jubilant expression on her face.

  


Suddenly, the door to the room opened again, and in came Blue Diamond, her Pearl perched on her shoulder. At the sight of the rather intense standoff, her light blue eyes softened with amusment.

  


"Fighting again, are we?" she asked, her voice taking a musical tone.

  


"BLUE! TELL THIS...THIS...CLOD THAT SHE'S A STUCK UP MEANIE! SHE WON'T LET ME COME WITH HER TO THE JUNGLE MOOOOON!" Pink shrieked.

  


Yellow let out a gasp, offended at being called a clod. Blue laughed, her gaze falling on Pink.

  


"Dear, there's no need to shout, we're all right here. And that's no way to talk to Yellow, especially if you're trying to get something from her." Blue's eyes locked onto Yellow's, her smile growing. Speaking to Yellow now, "I'm sure she won't be too ill-behaved if you let her."

  


"YEAH! I'LL BE THE BEST BEHAVED GEM TO EVER EXIST, I'LL BE SO WELL BEHAVED, EVEN THE AGATES WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Pink interjected.

  


Yellow placed her hand on her head, a headache blossoming. Blue strode behind the couch, placing her hands on Yellow's shoulders, applying pressure. Blue's Pearl hopped off her shoulder to join the other Pearls unobtrusively standing a distance away. Yellow sighed, before mumbling a few words.

  


"I suppose, if she were to do something useful for once..."

  


That was all it took. Pink raced across the room, all three of their Pearls scrambling for cover.

  


"THANK YOU SO SO MUCH I WON'T FAIL YOU I PROMISE I'LL BE THE ABSOLUTE BEST I-"

  


"Please, Pink, at least  _try_ to act like a Diamond," Yellow interjected. "I'll be leaving very early tomorrow, and I expect you to be on time, with the correct demeanor. If you aren't at the ship by the time I arrive, you will be left behind. Understood?"

  


"Yes ma'am! Pink Diamond, reporting for duty!" Pink saluted.

  


Blue giggled. Yellow waved her hand towards their Pearls.

  


"Pearls, please escort Pink out, Blue and I have things to discuss," Yellow said, her voice growing tired by the minute. "And please, make sure she doesn't blow up a building."

  


"Yes, my Diamond," Yellow Pearl said, saluting before opening the door for Pink and gesturing for her to go first. Pink walked towards the door, turned, gave the other the Diamonds a big, happy smile before exiting the room, followed by the Pearls.

  


"She's unique, isn't she?" Blue said, smiling warmly at Yellow before taking a seat next to her.    



	2. The Moon

She awoke to darkness. At first she just lay there, unsure of where she was, when her neck started cramping up and she just  _had_ to sit up. She was disoriented at first, closing her eyes and taking a moment to collect herself, before pulling herself off of the hard, cold floor.

 

She was on the Jungle Moon Base. Yes, she remembered disembarking the ship with Blue and Yellow, annoying the fuck out of the latter (note: Yellow is ticklish) and finally sitting with her back against Yellow's 'throne', completely satisfied after 'accidentally' breaking the Base's console. I must have fallen asleep, she thought, only, where was her Pearl? Wouldn't she have woken her up sooner, or taken her to somewhere more comfortable to snooze? And why was it so goddamn dark?

 

She shakily walked around the glorified chair, finding herself in an expansive room, all covered in a great glass dome. While Pink was romping around, the place had been buzzing with life, all sorts of Gems passing through doors, running along, making sure everything was running smoothly for their precious Diamond. Now, however, it was like the whole colony had been abandoned. There was no power, and everything looked old and worn out, which should be impossible considering this was a rather recent colony of Yellow's. Pink walked around, touching every crack in every desk, that seemed to have been created a millennia ago, before finally stopping infront of the glass, at the front of the room. Looking out into the dark wild, she was glad there was a wall between her and the expanse of unknown. 

 

A snap. Her head turned sharply right, in the direction of the sound. There, in the foliage. Shaking, trembling leaves, like her body now.

 

Then white eyes bearing into her soul.

 

\--~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--

 

Pink bolted up, smacking the back of her head against the goddamn chair. In an instant, her Pearl bolted towards her, uneasy.

 

"My Diamond! Are you alright?" she asked, eyes wide.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pink said, rubbing her head, eyes heavy with sleep. "How long was I out?"

 

"Only for a moment, my Diamond," her Pearl said as she helped Pink up off the floor. "In fact, I was just about to wake you. Blue Diamond requires your presence."

 

"Alright, thank you, Pearl." Pink tried for a smile, but the Pearl just looked away, and gestured for her to follow her. Internally sighing, Pink followed.

 

\--~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--

 

Pink stepped into the room, a rather gaudy monstrosity that was all the rage on Homeworld, not that any of the Diamonds paid heed to that sort of thing. Yellow was too busy with her work to care, and Blue was consistent in her fashion choices. White... Pink shuddered as the eyes in her dream came to mind, but quickly suppressed it, instead taking to her surroundings. The room itself was vacant, but it expanded into a balcony on one side, its entrance blocked by a mass of curtain. Pink walked towards it, hearing voices. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her Pearl join the other Diamonds' own Pearls at the foot of an over sized bed with exotic furs on it.

 

Pink peeked through the layer of cloth, planning her method of attack. There Blue was, and to Pink's surprise, so was Yellow. Yellow's back was to her, and Blue was looking out onto the landscape, hands on the ornate railings.

 

"Perhaps we're too hard on her," Blue said, closing her eyes.

 

"Perhaps she should learn when to stop, and to think about the consequences of her actions!" Yellow's voice rose, clearly exasperated.

 

Blue laughed, a happy laugh. She turned towards Yellow, stepping closer to her, brushing her hand against her cheek.

 

"Talking from experience, are we?" Blue asked, voice singing and eyes twinkling.

 

Pink took in this information. So Yellow wasn't as perfect as she makes out to be.

 

Yellow pouted, before sighing and giving in to Blue's touch. Their bodies leaned into each other. Yellow's hand moved to rest lightly on Blue's hip, wrapping her into an almost embrace. Both had smiles on their faces that grew by the second. Blue's hand reached up to stroke Yellow's gem, caressing it gently. Yellow pressed their foreheads together, her other hand clasped in Blue's.

 

Pink took her chance, the one moment Yellow had let her guard down. She launched herself upwards, before landing a kick worthy of the title of 'Heavenly foot of Pain' on Yellow's nape.

 

The balcony erupted into chaos. 

 

Yellow immediately crumpled, surprised and swearing her heart away, and fell on Blue. Blue fell backwards. Fortunately for her, her back hit the railing, so she could still stand. In a panic, Yellow tried to lift herself off of Blue, but ended up slipping. She landed on the floor in a heap, confused and her temper rising. Blue was frozen, somehow managing to tangle herself in the intricate designs of the railing in an attempt to keep herself upright.

 

Satisfied with the fruit of her labor, Pink dusted her hands and walked back into the room, past all three gaping Pearls.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that every two chapters, the person who's perspective is being presented (in this chapter and the previous one, Pink) will change. Next chapter will look at the experiences of Blue (just cus shes my fav and an absolute angel).  
> I did this listening to 'Both of You' (Mr Greg), and i dunno it felt good.


End file.
